Moments et Pensées
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Pare de contar os livros e conte as palavras... Porque no final os anos não terão significado, e os sorrisos valerão mais que tudo. – Conjunto de drabbles -
1. Inveja

_Disclaimer:_ Kishimoto-san, conhece? Pois é, ele que é o dono. ^^'

* * *

**-**

**A Jalousie**

**-**

Hinata já tinha ouvido milhares de vezes que o sentimento mais próximo ao amor era o ódio, mas para ela essa formula não funcionava. Mesmo que o mundo se movesse pelo contraste entre o nobre e o desprezível, a contraposição no seu caso era feita pela inveja.

Porque Naruto possuía cada uma das qualidades que faltava a garota. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, jamais seria como ele... E ela o invejava; mesmo tendo plena consciência de que isso a fazia egoísta... Porque se fosse ela quem tivesse a determinação e a coragem, seria capaz de dizer que o amava.

**-**

* * *

**N/A:** Apenas um conjunto de drabbles, cada uma contando cem palavras. Vamos ver como eu me saio com histórias curtas!

O primeiro tema foi _inveja_... E Naruto e Hinata foi minha primeira experiência. As próximas que irei postar já estão prontas, mas estou aberta a sugestões para os personagens...! Sendo que eles não precisam ser necessariamente casais...

Mal posso esperar para estar de férias e ter tempo para escrever à vontade!

Ahh, e que tal estrear o novo botãozinho verde?! Críticas construtivas também serão bem vindas!

Sem mais. Beijos!


	2. Sonhos

** -**

**Rêve**

**-**

Era uma missão simples, mas quando escutou a voz dela soube que nenhum dos dois estava conseguindo dormir...

"_Qual seu sonho, Neji?"_

Surpresa.

- Você não respondeu quando nos tornamos gennins. – Tenten explicou.

Suspiro. Ela iria se decepcionar...

- Não existe lugar para sonhos quando se acredita num destino imutável. E mesmo agora... Sonhos são só ilusões.

- Está errado. Os sonhos são como estrelas... Iluminam as noites; mostram os caminhos.

Com essas palavras ela virou as costas... Mas o garoto sorriu. Se fosse como Tenten dissera, então da próxima vez sua resposta seria diferente.

_Ela _era o seu sonho.

* * *

N/A: O tema dessa vez foi _sonho... _E sinceramente, é o tema de que eu mais gosto! Foi dificil encaixar cem palavras!

Neji e Tenten, atendendo ao pedido da Prisma-san! Escrita com carinho!

E deixem reviews! ^^

Sem mais... Beijos e chocolates!


	3. Legumes

**-**

**Les Légumes **

**-**

Asuma pousou os talheres no prato, indicando que tinha terminado a refeição. Kurenai lhe lançou um olhar feio ao reparar o movimento: no canto do prato sobravam todos os legumes que ela tinha preparado para o almoço.

- Não vou mais discutir. Logo você terá que comê-los, e nem precisarei forçar. – ela disse mordendo uma cenoura.

Sorriu debochado.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Crianças crescem ao exemplo dos pais. E crianças precisam comer legumes.

Não tinha argumentos para isso... Só achou que muita coisa iria mudar dali para frente se até a obrigação de comer legumes lhe trazia felicidade.

* * *

N/A: Asuma... - começa a chorar - Eu ainda não superei...!

- secando as lagrimas -

O tema foi _legumes_. E vai dizer que não é a cara do Asuma-sensei recusar os vegetais? Bom, foi o melhor que consegui fazer.

E de novo chega à hora de eu pedir reviews... Vamos lá, não é tão difícil! Sugestões de personagens, casais ou não, são bem vindas!

Beijos e até mais!


	4. Contraposição

**-**

**L'opposition **

**-**

Eles eram o eterno e o efêmero, e por isso mesmo estavam fadados a se desencontrar.

Porque para Sasori o perfeito estava no que poderia ser contemplado eternamente, e ainda ser belo. E quando ele usava esse argumento, Deidara jurava que seria como sua arte; e queria que sua vida terminasse rápido, num estouro. Assim Sasori não teria tempo de comprovar sua imperfeição.

Mas por ironia o efêmero perdurou ao eterno. E por um segundo Deidara desejou que Sasori estivesse certo em seu conceito de arte; e achou que aquela dor permaneceria para sempre. Mas foi somente por um segundo.

* * *

_N/A: _Minna... Desculpem o atraso. A desculpa já é bem conhecida de todo mundo... Provas, trabalhos e etc.!

Prisma-san, que pediu um Sasori&Deidara... Eu sei que esse Drabble não está bom, mas ele foi escrito entre as provas e trabalhos mencionados acima...! Desculpe, tentarei fazer os próximos saírem melhores!

O tema foi _contraposição_. Mas mesmo sendo um tanto obvio em se tratando desses dois, acho que não consegui trabalhar bem com ele...

Sem mais! Beijos a todos, e deixem reviews!


	5. Escuridão

**-**

**L'obscurité **

**-**

- Apague a luz. – Sai falou, e era uma ordem.

Ela não hesitou em obedecer, o escuro era necessário. Nas trevas não havia diferença entre a presença e a solidão... E só existiria o medo do desconhecido, não os inúmeros medos e inseguranças que se mostravam à luz.

Ele se aproximou e tocou seu rosto... De um jeito leve, suave. Sakura sentiu seu corpo tremer quando os lábios de Sai tocaram sua pele. No escuro as distinções desapareciam por completo, e então ela podia confundi-lo com Sasuke. E por um momento não existia saudade, ou amor. Era apenas a escuridão.

* * *

_N/A:_ Por algum motivo estranho eu gostei dessa Drabble! Normalmente não gosto do que escrevo...

O tema foi _escuridão_, como puderam perceber.

Espero que também tenham gostado... De qualquer forma, deixem reviews, nem que seja para me desiludir!

Sem mais... Beijos!


	6. Pesadelos

**-**

**Les Cauchemars**

**-**

- Você esta bem? – Temari perguntou, parando perto da cama.

Aquela interrogação tinha se repetido inúmeras vezes nos últimos três dias... Mas dessa vez ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Temari... Como é sonhar?

Ela o encarou aturdida, e Gaara percebeu que precisaria dar mais explicações.

- Sem o bijuu eu poderei dormir. Sonhar. Mas tenho medo de confundir realidade e sonho, me perder...

Palavras inesperadas, mas Temari sorriu.

- Não vai ser assim. Seus sonhos serão como guias quando estiver acordado.

Não disse que ainda existiam os pesadelos... Mas esses Gaara já conhecia, e a época deles tinha passado.

* * *

N/A: Estou com vergonha desse drabble. Não ficou bom...

Indefinida, que tinha me pedido um com o Gaara... Acho que tenho que pedir desculpas! ^^'

Imaginei essa cena como sendo logo após o retorno do Gaara para Suna, depois do seqüestro pela a Akatsuki...

_Pesadelos_, foi o tema. Embora, é claro, no final tenha saído mais como sonho.

Bom, quanto aos temas, realmente esqueci de dizer como eles são definidos! Eu e uma amiga fizemos uma lista antes que eu começasse a escrever os drabbles... Primeiramente foram estabelecidos 25 temas, entre palavras que vieram na nossa cabeça!

Sem mais. Beijos!


	7. Surpresa

**-**

**L'effroi**

**-**

Verde. Extremamente verde.

Neji e Tenten esfregaram os olhos num movimento sincronizado, mas a visão não desapareceu. Neji, particularmente, achou que a imagem o perseguiria em pesadelos.

Não eram mais somente as sobrancelhas. Lee tornara-se uma réplica do Gai-sensei em cabelos e roupa verde colada.

- Você esta... Surpreendente. – Tenten falou, apenas porque algo precisava ser dito.

Mas Neji concordou com ela. Aquilo era de uma idiotice surpreendente.

- Ficarei tão forte quanto Gai-sensei! – Lee anunciou com um enorme sorriso.

E embora considerasse o companheiro mais fracassado do que nunca, Neji não duvidou dele. Nada seria surpresa depois daquela roupa.

* * *

N/A: _Surpresa, _foi o tema dessa vez! ^^

Para Prisma-san, que pediu um com o Time Gai!

É só... Beijos, minna!


	8. Monstro

* * *

_N/A: Drabble sob o ponto de vista do Gaara._

* * *

**-**

**Le Monstre **

**-**

Encarar Naruto era como ver-se num espelho; um reflexo que afastava a solidão. Mas mesmo antes dele, sua existência como um monstro já havia sido desafiada.

Lee lutara contra ele com toda força; não houvera medo no olhar do garoto, somente determinação. Era a primeira luta em que encontrara alguma dificuldade; a primeira vez que lutava realmente como um shinobi, e não como um monstro. Pois Lee o encarava apenas como ninja, isso era obvio pela maneira como ele acreditava que poderia vencer.

Confiança, determinação. Os sentimentos de Lee eram humanos demais, puros demais, para que o monstro pudesse entender.

* * *

_N/A:_ Me esforcei muito nessa drabble... Tanto na tentativa de desenvolver a idéia, quanto para encaixar cem palavras... Foi dificil, e não sei nem se deu para entender... Acho que Gaara e Lee estava além das minhas forças, mesmo que não tenha sido yaoi...! Bom, beijos para Lola que pediu esse!

Sem mais... ^^


	9. Gelo

**-**

**Glace **

**-**

"_Puro como a neve..."._

Aquelas palavras ecoaram pela mente de Haku. Não concordava com elas. O vento desfazia os flocos de neve com tanta facilidade, e tudo o que restava eram nuvens de poeira branca e gelada; frágil demais.

Sua pureza não tinha nada a ver com a neve, na verdade ele era como o elemento que dominava... Gelo. Pois o sangue jamais poderia marcar o gelo com a mesma intensidade com que manchava a neve...

Um elemento sem cor, da mesma forma como ele não tinha vontade, apenas refletia os desejos, os sonhos, da pessoa que lhe era importante.

* * *

_N/A: _Para a Indefinida, e para Prisma-san, que pediram com o Haku...!

Como não podia ser diferente com esse personagem, o tema foi _gelo_.

Minna! Eu estou de férias! Mal acredito, parecia um sonho distante, mas chegou. Fim ao meu primeiro ano de faculdade! Espero que as férias resultem em uma melhora nos drabbles, e quem sabe outras fics... Imagino que terei algum tempo sobrando, e menos preocupação!

Sem mais! Beijos e até o próximo! ^^


	10. Passado

**-**

** Passé**

**-**

- Você gosta mesmo dele? – Jiraya perguntou de repente.

Estava pronto para ter agressão física como resposta; mas Tsunade usou um estranho tom calmo...

- Não é da sua conta... Mas sim, eu gosto.

Bom, talvez preferisse a surra...

- Então... Diga para esse cara, se ele fizer você sofrer, eu o arrebento. – palavras certas, Jiraya sabia.

Tsunade apenas sorriu com ironia... É claro, ela não precisava de proteção; além disso, _ele_ era o pervertido, a ameaça.

- Olha, não faz diferença, apenas diga. – repetiu, mal humorado.

Não poderia conhecer o futuro... Saber que ele e Dan a fariam sofrer exatamente da mesma forma.

* * *

N/A: Esse me parece maior... Mas eu contei, têm cem palavras, certinho! O.o

Com o Jiraya para Lola, e para Indefinida, que pediram um dele! \o/

Vale lembrar que reviews são bem vindas!

Beijos e chocolates!


	11. Relatividade

**-**

**La Relativité **

**-**

Muita coisa era motivo de implicância entre eles... E as pequenas argolas na orelha do garoto vinham sendo o assunto mais freqüente dos pequenos embates: Temari não gostava delas, e Shikamaru não se dispunha a tirá-las.

- Não importa o que eu diga, você continua usando esses brincos... – ela reclamou, sabendo que eram palavras repetidas.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, e a garota assistiu surpresa ele retirar uma das argolas da orelha. Sem dizer nada, ele pegou a mão dela e escorregou o circulo de metal por seu dedo.

- Por um "sim", eu tiraria.

De repente as argolas tornaram-se perfeitas.

* * *

N/A: Para Coelha-chan, com muito carinho!

O tema foi _relatividade_, e para o meu bem e de todos que lerem, consegui lidar com ele sem recorrer à física!

Hoje não vou pedir reviews, mas agradecer a todos que lêem e comentam! Muito obrigada... Vocês são minha inspiração!


	12. Amor

_

* * *

_

N/A: Drabble sob o ponto de vista do Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Amour**

**-**

"Amor" – A palavra ecoou, fazendo-o acordar sobressaltado... Um sonho, somente. Um sonho que fazia o medo correr por suas veias, e as ondas de desespero agitarem-se em seu peito. Apenas uma palavra, mas ela era o som de seus pesadelos.

Era algo estúpido, tinha que admitir. De tudo o que podia atormentá-lo era aquela palavra que vinha mais forte, vibrando em seus sonhos vezes sem conta e assombrando sua mente. Gostaria poder dizer que não sabia o porquê daquilo... Mas sabia. Principalmente porque era sempre a voz de Sakura que sussurrava – _Amor_. Tão simples. E ele acabava perdendo-se no som.

* * *

N/A: Prisma-san... Aqui estou eu sonhando novamente...! ^^

Como não poderia deixar de haver, o tema foi _amor._

Acho que é só... Beijos!


	13. Distinção

**-**

**La Distinction**

**-**

Kakashi encarou o retrato antigo e seu pai pareceu encará-lo de volta. Eram realmente parecidos, os mesmos cabelos brancos e o mesmo olhar apático... E há muito tempo, também os mesmos ideais.

Tocou o olho direito num movimento quase inconsciente. Ainda que fizesse escolhas iguais a de seu pai, tinha decidido que seu destino seria diferente do dele...

A imagem do time sete se destacava no outro porta-retratos. Independente de qualquer coisa, seria capaz de continuar vivendo pelas pessoas que amava. Só assim não teria vergonha de contar a seu pai sobre sua vida, quando chegasse à hora de reencontrá-lo.

* * *

_N/A:_ Para Lola Spixii, que pediu! Espero que você goste, senhorita!

O tema foi _distinção... _Afinal, eu acho que o que nos define e diferencia dos demais são nossas escolhas... E realmente imagino que o Kakashi faria_ essa_ escolha diferente da que o seu pai fez!

Ahh, e desculpem pela demora enorme em postar... Ao que parece um ano é o suficiente para esquecer o quanto o natal pode ser estressante! Mas enfim... Espero que tenham ganhado montanhas de presentes! XD

Acho que é só isso...! Beijinhos, minna!


	14. Desapego

**-**

**L'indifférence **

**-**

Ino sorriu como sempre ao vê-lo chegar no campo de treinamento, um sorriso radiante. Shikamaru retribuiu como sempre também: um bocejo e um suspiro... Estava com preguiça e os outros ainda nem tinham chegado...

- O que aconteceu?

A pergunta séria o pegou de surpresa.

- Nada... – respondeu depressa demais.

- Mentira. Seu cenho está mais franzido que o normal. E você esta com olheiras. Pouca coisa te faz perder o sono.

- Garotas são muito problemáticas.

De repente o sorriso dela tornou-se forçado, mas permaneceu.

- No seu caso, apenas não compre rosas. Temari vai achar que foi preguiça de escolher entre outras flores.

* * *

N/A: Primeiro drabble de 2009! \o/

O tema foi _desapego. _E não deem muita atenção ao título, não consegui achar uma tradução totalmente adequada para o francês...

Lembrando que sugestões de casais ou personagens são bem vindas! E reviews também!

Sem mais... Beijos!


	15. Escolhas

**-**

**Les Choix**

**-**

Hiashi sufocou as lágrimas. Não podia mostrar fraqueza quando seu irmão era tão forte. Ele esperou impaciente, mas os gritos não vieram. Hizashi não gritou quando seu destino foi cruelmente arrancado.

Não importava mais que compartilhassem a mesma face, depois daquela marca ninguém iria confundi-los. Ele agora era o futuro líder do clã, e Hizashi apenas um membro da família secundária. Um escudo dispensável.

Toda igualdade havia desaparecido quando se reencontraram.

- Você terá que proteger o clã... Não existem mais escolhas. – disse com amargura.

Mas Hizashi acenou negativamente.

- Decidi não gritar.

Uma pequena escolha... Que faria toda diferença do mundo.

* * *

_N/A: _O tema foi _escolhas_, e esse foi meio complicado para encaixar as cem palavras, apesar de um tanto clichê. Espero que eu não tenha me atrapalhado, e deixado as coisas sem sentido...

Ainda assim eu escrevi com muito carinho, para Prisma-san! Um beijo da Miss Dream! ^^

Nháá, estou tentando diminuir o uso de reticências, mas está difícil!

Sem mais!


	16. Tatuagem

**-**

**Tatouage **

**-**

Matar ainda não era fácil. Ainda não era um assassino... Mas não podia dizer que isso era por compaixão, esse era um sentimento para fracos... Solidariedade exigiria uma certa identificação com aqueles que eram derrotados, e isso não existia. Simplesmente acreditava que matar seria uma transformação, uma marca que carregaria para sempre... Como uma tatuagem feita de sangue, gravada ainda mais fundo do que o selo amaldiçoado.

Não seriam shinobis fracos que o marcariam dessa maneira.

Existia uma única morte em seu caminho, aquela tatuagem teria o nome dele... E seria feita de sangue, mas teria a cor da vingança.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem-me pela demora enorme! Estou atenta aos pedidos, mas como ainda não tive tempo de escrever, resolvi postar esse que já tinha pronto para não ficar ainda mais tempo sem atualizar...

O tema deste foi _tatuagem_, e acho que é um dos temas mais diferentes...! Não sei como tive coragem de aceitá-lo na lista... No fim saiu isso! ^^

Beijinhos, minna! Obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem acompanhando!


	17. Agradecimento

**-**

**La Gratitude**

**-**

Kankuro surgiu na porta do quarto, e Kiba lhe lançou um olhar insatisfeito.

Ter obrigação de agradecer não tornava isso agradável...

- Obrigado pela ajuda... – acabou dizendo, meio contrariado.

- Agradecimentos são indiferentes. Controle melhor seu cão ninja e não precisará de algo assim.

- Ficarei forte _junto_ dele! – rebateu irritado – Akamaru é meu amigo, não uma _marionete_. Mas você não compreende, não é?

- Realmente... Não entendo. – Kankuro respondeu, e algo na voz dele desarmou toda raiva que Kiba sentia. Suspirou vencido.

- Se é assim, então sei como agradecer. Serei seu amigo...

Kankuro encarou o outro, dando ombros em seguida. Mas era o suficiente...

* * *

_N/A:_ Para a Coelha-chan! \o/

Desculpem se ficou algo confuso... A drabble original saiu com 232 palavras, e realmente doeu meu coração cortar as 132 palavras que estavam sobrando! Mas acho que essas historinhas são mesmo assim...

O tema foi _agradecimento_, e a melhor tradução que consegui para o francês foi 'gratidão'. Não que isso faça alguma diferença!

É isso... Beijo, e até mais!


	18. Solidão

**-**

**Solitude**

**-**

Kimimaro tinha rezado ao ver-se sozinho... Havia pedido intensamente por alguém que o salvasse. Esperava por um anjo; mas quem atendeu suas preces foi um demônio. Na forma de cobra, como nas histórias antigas.

Ainda era mais do que merecia. Ele, como o seu clã, só encontrava lugar entre o inferno da guerra. Nada mais adequado do que aquela figura ofídica.

Somente por tê-lo salvo da solidão Orochimaru já tinha sua fidelidade... Além do mais, diferente de outros demônios, ele não tinha interesse em sua alma... Contanto que não estivesse mais sozinho, seu poder era um preço pequeno a pagar.

* * *

_N/A: _Para minha querida Indefinida! Escrita com muito carinho...!

Nossa, eu adorei escrever essa! Definitivamente entra na conta dos meus favoritos...! Espero que também tenham gostado de ler! ^^

O tema dessa vez foi _solidão_.

Sem mais... Kissus!


	19. Beijo

**-**

**Le Baiser **

**-**

A primeira vez que beijou Tenten, ela tinha sabor de menta. Embora sempre tivesse achado que o gosto dela deveria ser doce, menta foi perfeito. Doce era enjoativo.

A segunda vez o gosto foi salgado. Lágrimas cortavam o rosto da garota e se misturavam ao beijo... O toque dos lábios fez cessar o choro.

Diversos foram os beijos que vierem em meio às gotas de suor... Entre os treinos, entre missões. Beijos com sabor de segredo.

Mas o segredo se perdeu quando o beijo teve gosto de sangue. Segredos eram efêmeros e Neji jurou que permaneceria com ela para sempre.

* * *

_N/A:_ Sim, eu sei que está clichê. Não consegui evitar... ^^'

Ainda assim, espero que agrade! Tema: _beijo_. Ahh, eu não recusaria um beijo do Neji! XD

Sugestões de casais ou personagens? Só não pode ser algo muito recente, estou desatualizada na leitura do mangá...!

Sem mais. Kissus!


	20. Livro

_**-**_

**Le Livre **

**-**

_Uzumaki Naruto. Como o personagem de um livro._

Kushina acariciou a barriga suavemente. Estar grávida era estranho... Algo como ter um livro em mãos, no qual lhe cabia colocar o titulo e escrever algumas páginas... Mas onde não teria controle sobre a história. E por mais que doesse pensar nisso, sabia que pouco poderia fazer para que houvesse um "feliz para sempre" escrito nas ultimas linhas.

Barulhos vindos da sala esvaeceram seus devaneios. Minato e Jiraya estavam de volta. Sorriu...

Jiraya era um bom escritor, ele se encarregaria de guiar Naruto por caminhos que o levassem a um final feliz.

* * *

_N/A:_ Para Prisma-san...! Porque ela pediu, porque ela é incrível, e porque é aniversário dela! Beijos, da Miss Dream, Prisma-san! XD

Ahh... E eu sei que era para ser um MinatoxKushina, mas no final saiu isso... Tomara que passe! Eu até que gostei do resultado, espero que também tenham gostado!

Tema: _livro_.

Kissus!


	21. Amizade

**-**

**L'amitié **

**-**

Naruto encarou os olhos negros; sabia que estavam prestes a começar uma batalha que não resolveria nada... Sempre lutava pela amizade, e ela nunca tinha sido suficiente para que ficassem juntos.

Não existia mais porque lutar por isso; e com um movimento determinado, Naruto juntou seus lábios aos de Sasuke. A princípio o outro não teve reação... E quando chegou o momento em que Naruto achava que ele já estaria recuperado o bastante para tentar matá-lo, o Uchiha passou os braços por suas costas, aconchegando-o mais junto de si.

Se a amizade não era suficiente, talvez o amor pudesse uni-los...

* * *

_N/A: _Surpreendentemente, eu ainda estou viva! Desculpem-me pela demora enorme! Fui viajar e, uma vez que eu não tenho laptop, isso significou ausência total de internet...

Também peço desculpas por não ter respondido as ultimas reviews. Eu nem tenho palavras para descrever o quanto elas são importantes para mim, e prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer! Obrigada a todo mundo que lê e que comenta essas minhas tentativas de escrever alguma coisa!

Bom, essa foi a primeira coisa yaoi que eu escrevi... Shinigami Agatha, eu ao menos me esforcei!

É isso... Kissus!


	22. Silêncio

**-**

**Le silence **

**-**

Não importava o que dissesse para irritá-la, estar com Temari não era problemático. Ao contrário, era fácil. Tinha se acostumado com a presença dela, às conversas, e mesmo às discussões sem motivo.

E ao silêncio. Apesar de tudo, também era bom só ficarem em silêncio... Porque a ausência de palavras não significa aborrecimento, mas era interessante ver como falar se tornava desnecessário na medida em que eles passavam a conhecer o pensamento um do outro... Até que um desses momentos de silêncio se tornou um beijo.

Foi quando percebeu que problemático de verdade era a quietude de quando ela partia.

* * *

_N/A:_ Está bem, está bem! Eu admito que postar dois drabbles de uma vez pode ser considerado como uma tentativa de me redimir pela demora... Mas enfim!

Falta pouco para acabar também... A lista de temas está chegando ao fim; tinha planejado vinte e cinco drabbles... Alguma idéia para os últimos?

Ahh, e uma duvida que surgiu quando eu estava escrevendo o drabble anterior... Alguém sabe como se pronuncia "yaoi"? Sou meio lerda de vez em quando, não estranhem!

Sem mais! Beijos!


	23. Destino

**-**

**Le destin**

**-**

Garrafas de sakê e cartas de baralho espalhavam-se. Um de seus parceiros de jogo sorriu exageradamente, e apesar do entorpecimento sabia que ia perder.

Talvez o nome daquilo fosse destino. Sorte e azar, traçados, determinados.

No seu caso, azar. Um enorme azar... Não era justo. Todos os homens que amara tinham encontrado uma morte amarga em batalha... Ser médica não havia salvado aqueles que lhe eram mais importantes... E não servia para curar seus próprios ferimentos. Aquela dor não a deixaria nunca.

Jogou os dados; par de um. Se ao menos os velhos ditados fossem verdadeiros, poderia ter sido feliz.

* * *

_N/A: _Mais um! POV da Tsunade... Saiu quase sem querer, as palavras simplesmente foram surgindo, e então acabou ficando extremamente clichê! Sinto muito! Mas até que eu gostei um pouquinho do resultado...

Sem mais! Kissu, minna-san!


	24. Finito

**-**

**Fini**

**-**

Ao encarar os olhos negros Sakura soube que não seria mais do que um momento, mas não se importou... Não quando os lábios de Sasuke encontraram os seus de uma maneira urgente. As gotas de chuva caiam ritmadas, imitando o tiquetaquear de um relógio e contando o tempo. E ele era limitado.

Não existia delicadeza nos atos de Sasuke quando a deitou na cama, suas mãos percorrendo cada centímetro de pele que podiam alcançar... Sakura enlaçou as costas do garoto enquanto buscava seus lábios... Urgência.

Porque no caso deles o eterno estava na espera... Que o amor fosse, então, finito.

* * *

_N/A: _Nem tenho comentários dessa vez... Sei que sou um caso perdido, nunca me deixei desencantar com Sasuke e Sakura!

Tema: Finito.

Sem mais. Kissus!


	25. Coragem

**-**

** Le Courage **

**-**

Naquele momento ela até podia parecer corajosa, mas Hinata sabia que era somente ilusão. Coragem sempre tinha sido uma das qualidades que lhe faltava, e isso não havia mudado, mesmo no fim.

A verdadeira coragem estaria em viver pelas pessoas que amava, mas em vez disso ia deixar que seus amigos enfrentassem a dor e tristeza pela sua morte... Novamente seria apenas um fardo, porque não havia nada de honroso em morrer daquela forma, era mesmo apenas um ato egoísta. Pois ela jamais seria capaz de suportar viver sem tê-lo por perto, mostrando o jeito certo de encarar o mundo.

* * *

_N/A: _Chegamos ao fim!Esse foi o último drabble da coleção, e eu agradeço imensamente todo mundo que leu e que deixou reviews! Muito obrigada, vocês foram minha inspiração! Escrever essas historinhas foi muito bom, especialmente pelas pessoas que conheci, que passei admirar e que posso dizer que são muito queridas!

Espero que tenham gostado desse último sobre a Hinata... A idéia surgiu de uma discussão que teve na aula de sociologia sobre suicídio, e se esse tipo de sacrifício poderia ser considerado como tal. Minha opinião foi muito clara quanto a isso... Achei que seria algo muito egoísta, e não tanto uma expressão de coragem. Resolvi usar a idéia na drabble, até porque não haveria como encaixar melhor!

Enfim... É isso! Mil beijos, e nos vemos em outras histórias! ^^


End file.
